


Socios por Hoy

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Para que un negocio prospere, entre socios hay que respetarse. Lady conoce bien esa norma sin embargo cuando buscaba a Dante, la persona que él ha dejado a cargo en su ausencia, no le está haciendo las cosas fáciles a la volátil cazadora.|| ° VERGIL & LADY ° ||





	Socios por Hoy

**Author's Note:**

> Francamente no sé cómo va DMC 4 (siendo sincera, no me llamó la atención) y toda la historia de Nero ja. Creo que tiene una novia (eso sí me llama la atención, sería el único del linaje de Sparda con novia) sin embargo no me he dado el tiempo para ver la película y tampoco tengo dinero para comprarme el juego.
> 
> Pero sí me vi la película de DMC 5 (tampoco tengo dinero para comprar el juego) y por lo que noté, a Nero le descolocó mucho (tanto como a mí) saber que era hijo de Vergil jaja, ¿quién rayos es la madre? Jajaja, creo que nunca lo sabremos.
> 
> ¡Aclaro que me desconcierta el modo de comportar de Vergil! En esta entrega lo sentí… inmaduro… pero arrepentido en el fondo. ¡No sé! ¡No puedo descifrar bien al sujeto! Lo que sin duda alguna se verá reflejado en este fic.
> 
> En fin, quiero decir que esto es mi "versión" de lo que pudo haber pasado en DMC y dejarse de dramas rebuscadas.
> 
> Espero les guste.

* * *

_¿Desde cuándo Devil Never Cry tiene una nueva secretaria?_

Iba a ser la primera en admitirlo. Lady extrañaba a Patty, pero la chica estaba ahora mismo en un internado para señoritas, "aprendiendo" a comportarse adecuadamente dado su estatus social pues algún día tendría que manejar la fortuna de su familia con sabiduría, por lo que su estadía en DNC era nulo (hasta las vacaciones) y el contacto entre todos ellos y la joven Lowell se limitaba a llamadas al celular.

Había que darle crédito, aún desde lo lejos, Patty sabía cómo sacarle canas verdes a Dante.

Pero se le extrañaba mucho en presencia. Ahora, Lady estaba aburrida; acostada sobre uno de los sofás raídos de dos espacios adentro del local. Se mordió la lengua para no expulsar ese suspiro que quería salir de su boca mientras echaba miradas furtivas a Vergil, quien estaba sentado despreocupadamente en el escritorio de su socio, leyendo un maldito periódico.

Él estaba ignorándola por completo luego de responderle que Dante y Trish no estaban en casa. El demonio azul pasó a seguir atendiendo su lectura sin molestarse ni incomodarse porque Lady decidiese quedarse a esperarlos.

Ella particularmente no se llevaba muy bien con el gemelo de Dante, para empezar, el tipo básicamente era el sinónimo de escalofríos. Motivo por el cual, Lady procuraba mantener una distancia prudente con él.

No lo odiaba ni le guardaba ningún rencor por su último… encuentro donde literalmente les pateó los trasero a Dante, Trish, Nero, ella… y a sí mismo también.

Pero no le perdonaba que la hubiese puesto completamente desnuda adentro de un demonio. Así que convengamos que tampoco se sentía muy cómoda teniéndolo enfrente luego de que por culpa suya la ciudad estuvo en peligro… dos veces ya. Y ella por poco fue absorbida por un asqueroso demonio que la usaba como combustible para subsistir.

Gracias a Nero, pudo salvarse.

Así que Lady solía ser lo más educada posible con el lunático, diciendo "buenas tardes" (dependiendo de la hora) pero Vergil solía pasar de largo sin responder al cordial saludo, cosa que irritaba a Lady puesto que era ella quien debía ser la esquiva en sus nulos encuentros.

¡Él no tenía por qué estarla ignorando! ¡Era ella quien debía ignorarlo!

«Me cuesta creer que lleve varios minutos ahí sentado sin hacer nada» pensó con cierto enojo, y le extrañaba porque Vergil tenía un historial bastante explícito de lo que su "falta de hobbies" puede hacerle al mundo. Y a sí mismo.

Dante lo llamaba "afición a abrir portales". Lady lo llamaba "jaqueca colosal", o un profundo e incurable "lapsus de estupidez" del que incluso el propio Vergil debía estar harto.

Menos mal que después de su última recaída, Vergil y Dante pudiesen regresar del inframundo luego de un par de años ahí peleando entre ellos. Quizás eso era lo que habían necesitado (¡matarse entre ellos, lejos! ¡Muy lejos de todos!) para madurar un poco y volver al mundo humano siendo un par de híbridos insufribles cuyo sobrino/hijo era más lógico y responsable que ellos dos juntos.

Sin recato alguno, Trish y Lady concordaban en que era surrealista ver a ese par tan… unido, luego de todo lo que habían pasado por culpa de Vergil. Desde tener que vivir en una ciudad hecha pedazos, hasta ser tragadas por demonios que usaron sus fuerzas para atacar a Nero y Dante. A eso le incluíamos recibir palizas que no debieron ni existir en el haber de ambas.

Lo bueno era que Lady no era buena "guardando rencores".

Y ya que tocaba el tema del pasado.

Por lo que Lady sabía, aquella encarnación humana presentada como V había sido la mitad humana de Vergil que fue arrancada del demonio para deshacerse de su "lado débil". En el poco tiempo que existió, V admitía sus errores y lo estúpido que había sido en su constante búsqueda de poder; cosa que se agradecía.

Desde que por primera vez Vergil hundió por completo la ciudad en el caos cuando abrió estúpidamente el Temen-ni-Gru, Lady supo que al sujeto le faltaban varios tornillos en su cabeza. Sin embargo no se había hecho de un parámetro completo hasta que se enteró por el pobre Nero que el idiota que tenía como padre ni siquiera sabía de su existencia… y que no le había importado mucho realmente cuando lo supo.

Además de que el infeliz le cortó sin piedad un maldito brazo a su propio hijo y ni siquiera fue para disculparse en su regreso.

Sólo por eso, Lady palmeó el hombro de Nero felicitándole por haberle dado una paliza a Vergil antes de que éste se fuese con Dante a arreglar su último, descomunal desastre.

También le conmovía mucho que Nero guardase muy bien el libro que su padre le pidió que cuidase antes de irse.

 _»Debo decir que ya me hice a la idea de que esta familia está irremediablemente torcida y no hay suficiente poder demoníaco en el mundo que me salve de ella. A veces extraño la época en la que no sabía toda la mierda que sé ahora, pero luego recuerdo que no todo ha sido malo y vivo más o menos bien con ello_ —decía Nero resignado a no recibir palmaditas en la espalda por parte de su tío, ni un abrazo por parte de su padre. Sólo puñetazos en la cara y patadas a su orgullo.

Fue una sorpresa cuando de pronto Trish y ella recibieron una llamada de Dante diciendo que "ya estaban de regreso" en el local y quería verlas.

Nero y sus amiguitas también estuvieron ahí cuando todo el equipo se volvió a reencontrar, Dante (con su ropa hecha harapos) se puso de quejica con lo polvoso que se veía su amadísimo hogar pero poco después Trish no dudó en mandarlo a callar y sacar a colación que había sido él quien las había "botado" a ambas de ahí para que no se quedasen con su basura de espacio.

Luego la mujer demonio lo golpeó en la cara por llamarlas "perras". Dante tuvo que soportar un segundo golpe por parte de Lady ya que Trish sin quererlo ni saberlo, le recordó ese detalle a su amiga.

Pegarle en la cara a Dante era más fácil y mucho más satisfactorio que siquiera intentar pegarle a Vergil, quien durante todo el tiempo estuvo esquivando la mirada de Nero y básicamente las de todos los presentes.

Receloso y preparado para huir, junto como un gato callejero amargado rodeado de perros saltarines.

Daba risa lo mucho que Nero se parecía a ambos gemelos. Tan excéntrico y arriesgado como Dante, pero a veces tan siniestro como Vergil; aun así, el muchacho era sumamente más fácil de tratar que cualquiera de los vástagos de Sparda, aunque Lady ya se hubiese acostumbrado a lidiar con Dante.

Como si esos tres hubiesen nacido para ser trillizos en vez de tío-sobrino/hijo-padre, la tensión se deformó cuando Dante tomó a Nero del hombro y lo acercó a su hermano para "oficializar" el encuentro y preguntar cuándo demonios iban a "jugar al béisbol" lo que ocasionó que Vergil lo viese irritado.

Lady aún se reía bastante cuando recordaba los ceños fruncidos de Vergil y Nero, cuando Dante tomó sus manos derechas y los obligó a estrecharlas.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo y listo.

_»Bienvenido de vuelta hermanito, y sobrinito._

Desde entonces había pasado un año y medio, lo que para variar significaba tener que tratar con Vergil de vez en cuando dado a que Nero y él necesitaban tiempo para tratarse con más intimidad, pero por el momento era lo mejor mantenerlos separados y que las cosas entre ellos fuesen fluyendo con calma.

Además, Nero en el fondo era igual a su padre y amaba su propio espacio personal, por lo que ninguno de los dos objetó cuando se decidió que se verían… de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, ya empezaba a ser común en el negocio ver a Vergil sentado en el escritorio, más precisamente los días en los que Dante estaba afuera de la ciudad o cuando ese vago estaba teniendo un empacho luego de atascarse como cerdo más de diez cajas de pizza tamaño familiar en plena madrugada.

Lady reconocía que la pizza de la ciudad era muy buena, sin embargo ella comía dos piezas máximo y sentía que estaba exagerando, sin embargo Dante comía, comía y comía. Ahora, a eso le agregábamos el maldito yogurt de fresa… pues era sobrenatural que el pequeño bastardo no engordase ni desarrollase problemas de salud debido a su desalmado régimen alimenticio; siendo él un demonio era hasta lógico que dicho modo de vida no le afectase. En ese aspecto, Lady le tenía cierta envidia.

—¿Esperarás ahí sentada toda la tarde? —oyó a Vergil.

Casi quiso reírse en su cara y decir:  _¿ya hablas?_ Pero se detuvo ya que Lady no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar este tonto con súper poderes demoníacos que con facilidad sobrepasaban sus prodigiosas habilidades humanas.

_Estúpido con suerte._

—Sí —respondió con sencillez, tendida sobre el sofá con las piernas arriba del respaldo y su cuello sobre el otro respaldo; mirándose las uñas—, también vivo aquí. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—No vives aquí —dijo aún con el periódico frente a él.

—Claro que sí —entrecerró sus ojos—, que no me quede mucho tiempo es otra cosa.

—No vives aquí —repitió.

Lady pudo haber seguido replicando pero por el tonito de voz, supo que Vergil tenía de paciente lo mismo que Dante de galán. Una gran  _nada_.

—¿Sabes? No tengo inconveniente en que quieras charlar conmigo, pero te sugiero que practiques cómo iniciar sin sonar tan agresivo.

Ya que estaban charlando sin nadie alrededor interrumpiéndolos y al parecer Vergil había encontrado algo interesante en una sola sección del periódico pues no había pasado de página desde que ella se sentó, Lady decidió darle algunos consejos.

Él no le respondió.

—No sé cómo se inicia una charla con un demonio ya que usualmente les disparo en la cara —se rio sola al rememorar la ocasión en la que así se presentó ante Dante—, pero sí sé cómo socializar con los que han vivido en este lado del charco. ¿Estás listo para oír?

Vergil no la mandó a callar y tampoco hizo ruido alguno; Lady inclinó su cuello, miró rápido hacia atrás comprobando que él siguiese ahí. Tomó su presencia como un  _sí_  silenciado por el orgullo.

Ella sonrió imaginando en lo que el demonio debía de tener en su cabeza; esperaba que con sus sabias sugerencias, él y Nero puedan tener al menos una conversación normal en la que no terminen atacándose el uno al otro.

—Para empezar —se sentó bien para acomodarse y mirarlo para seguir la conversación—, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de bajar ese periódico si no vas a leerlo? —rezongó cansada de hablarle desde atrás de esa basura.

—¿Quién te dice que no lo hago?

—No sé —ironizó—, quizás el hecho de que no hayas pasado de página desde que entré, me está mintiendo.

Él suspiró con fastidio.

—Vamos, no te matara si lo sueltas —insistió ella casi con burla.

Momentos después, el golpe que hicieron las manos de Vergil sobre el escritorio le dijo a Lady que había accedido a su petición.

Había que admitirlo, el desquiciado maldito era atractivo. Obvio, ambos habían envejecido desde la última vez que se vieron a las caras en Temen-Ni-Gru pero éste se conservaba muy bien a pesar de que no parecía estar interesado en permanecer guapo como Dante.

A diferencia del tonto con el que Lady estaba acostumbrada a tratar, la cara de Vergil estaba perfectamente limada como si se rasurara todos los días, y sin embargo, ella sabía que él no hacía eso porque Dante no dejaba de quejarse al respecto.

 _»Somos gemelos, pero él no tiene que rasurarse en las mañanas y yo sí_ —dramatizaba cada vez que Trish o ella misma se burlaban cuando Dante por accidente se cortaba la mejilla o el mentón y se le veían las marcas— _. Lo odio por eso._

Las facciones también habían endurecido, luciendo imponente; incluso con un pequeño ajuste a su guardarropa para ocultar su muy antiguo gusto victoriano, era devastador cuando usaba prendas ligeras. Como por ejemplo hoy; tenía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unas botas y una playera blanca de mangas ¾.

Y como si fuese un modelo de Calvin Klein, el cuerpo de Vergil tampoco tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Alto, fornido, con músculos tonificados y un buen trasero. Sí, Lady lo admitía, si tuviese la oportunidad palmearía a Vergil si tan solo el tipo no estuviese a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

No tocaba a Dante porque él… él era como un prototipo de hermano menor muy molesto e infantil que no dejaba de molestarla con su diferencia de alturas, y que también flirteaba todo el tiempo con otras mujeres. O eso claro, hasta que Trish llegaba y le ponía un alto con su mirada… o una pistola en su entrepierna.

A Lady le costaba creer que de ambos gemelos, Vergil fuese el primero en ser padre.

Estimaba a Nero; lo conocía de poco y sin embargo ya le debía la vida. Por eso intentaría ayudarle con este amargado que tenía como progenitor.

El primer paso era hacerlo bajar ese estúpido periódico.

—Eso fue un gran inicio —lo felicitó. Él entrecerró su mirada sobre ella.

—¿Eso crees? —no estaba feliz. Más bien parecía tener ganas de sacarla a patadas.

—Sí, escucha, entiendo si es difícil para ti acomodarte después de tanto tiempo en tu propio mundo, pero no es imposible —y no estaba siendo sarcástica.

Lady sabía lo difícil que podría llegar a ser vivir en un sitio del cual no tenías idea, porque había vivido una temporada con Trish, enseñándole cómo sobrevivir como una mujer "común" en el mundo humano y otras ciertas cosas que no se aprendían en el Inframundo.

—Pero intenta tomarte las cosas con calma —dado a que no quería presionarlo mirándolo de frente, Lady consideró que lo mejor era desviar su mirada en ocasiones a otras partes—. Escucha, cuando Trish y yo nos presentamos, ella me dijo que había muchas diferencias entre el mundo humano y el Inframundo. Costumbres, estilo de vida… el dinero —enfatizó eso último.

—La humanidad es tan vana.

—Sí, ¿pero qué quieres hacerle? Nadie trabaja de gratis y si quieres obtener algo debes dar algo a cambio. He ahí la razón de la existencia del dinero.

—Y los parásitos que hacen cualquier cosa por obtenerlo.

Ella estuvo a punto de hacer una observación con respecto a lo parecido que podría llegar a ser la avaricia del hombre por el dinero con el propio Vergil y su inalcanzable búsqueda del poder (y todo lo que había hecho), pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Por lo que Trish le contó acerca de su encuentro con V, no era necesario ponerle más carga encima de la que (esta pobre alma) ya tenía.

—Por eso Dante y todos nosotros buscamos ganarnos la vida con lo que mejor sabemos hacer —se cruzó de piernas orgullosa de decir abiertamente que era una cazadora de demonios—. Ayudamos un poco a este mundo al mismo tiempo que recibimos un poco de dinero por ello.

Esta vez fue él quien desvió la mirada.

—Ya veo.

—Escucha, volviendo al tema… —en serio quería tocar el asunto de Nero pero comprendía si eso era muy personal; algo sólo de ellos dos—, procura ir a tu ritmo y si algún día te apetece hablar con alguien, no empieces con gestos malhumorados y maldiciones. Y ya.

—¿Y ya?

¿Acaso se estaba burlando?

—Dado a que eres un desastre socializando, creo que podrás empezar bien con eso —torció un poco su boca—, algo más avanzado sería demasiado difícil para ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Cerrando sus ojos convocando toda su poca paciencia, Lady se mordió la lengua para no exclamar:  _¡¿cómo diablos trajiste a Nero al mundo?!_

—Un paso a la vez, vaquero —farfulló apuntándolo con el dedo índice simulando una pistola con la mano derecha—. No subirás de nivel hasta que aprendas a decir "buenos días", "buenas tardes" y "buenas noches".

—¿Y es todo?

—Por el momento sí —insistió poniendo los ojos en blanco—, iremos lento, ¿te parece? No quisiera que tu cabeza explote con tanta información. Limpiar sesos del piso con un trapeador no fue para lo que vine aquí.

—¿Y a qué se supone que venías?

Vaya forma de desviarla del tema.

—A…

Lady se quedó callada cuando se percató de que lo había olvidado.

—¿A?

—Vine a… —pensó y pensó, pero no lo recordaba—. A buscar a Dante y Trish… eso creo.

—¿Eso crees? —incluso Vergil alzó ambas cejas no encontrando coherencia en lo que oía.

—¡Está bien! ¡Ya lo olvidé, ¿de acuerdo?! —se tendió de nuevo sobre el sofá—. Ya estarás contento.

Lo oyó soltar una risa baja, siniestra, pero una risa al final de cuentas.

Ella se hubiese burlado pero no lo hizo. Para ser su primera conversación luego de estar prácticamente ignorándose el uno al otro desde que Dante y Vergil volvieron del Inframundo, las cosas no parecían estar yendo mal. Quizás en un futuro lejano pudiesen tratarse como colegas.

—Los humanos… —lo oyó meditar más consigo mismo que con ella—, son extraños.

—¿Más que los semi-demonios? —no se contuvo en eso—. Lo dudo.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Escuché bien? —se sorprendió levantándose para mirarlo fijamente—. ¿Dijiste "tienes razón"?

—¿Acaso estás sorda?

«Tan bien que ibas» inhaló profundo—. Entonces sí oí bien —se sentó con cierta felicidad poniendo las manos atrás de su cabeza.

Como si le hubiesen dado cuerda a Vergil, él empezó a hablar de algunos clientes de Dante. Algunos muy  _raros_ que él tuvo que tratar y despachar porque su hermano era demasiado permisible con respecto a los pagos.

Bueno, había que darle crédito en ese punto. Desde que Vergil se hacía cargo del dinero y su manejo, el negocio se veía mejor. Al exigir la mitad de pago antes de hacer un trabajo y la otra mitad después, les dio a los gemelos cierta reputación dado a su eficacia.

Juntos, ninguna misión parecía imposible o demasiado difícil.

Y con el dinero que iban obteniendo, las luces ya no parpadeaban cada cinco minutos, la madera del piso era decente, no chillaba en ciertos ángulos y para variar las paredes tenían un tapiz que no tenía espacio para posters con mujeres semi-desnudas. De hecho, Trish le ayudó a Vergil a quemar toda esa b-a-s-u-r-a.

Dante lloró mucho, incluso se encerró en su cuarto por días a modo de huelga, pero no le funcionó y tuvo que salir porque el estómago no dejaba de gruñirle.

Oh, y sorpresa. Un cuadro enorme de una familia de cuatro había sido rescatado por Nero y puesto sobre la pared a un lado de todas las armas demoníacas de Vergil y Dante. A la derecha de donde estaba el escritorio y sobre él una fotografía algo vieja y maltratada de la madre de ambos.

En medio de la conversación, Lady se levantó para tomar de un estante una botella de whisky y dos copas. Sirvió ambas y luego de insistir un par de veces, Vergil accedió a tomar con ella mientras la oía hablar de los diferentes sitios que Lady había visitado en sus propias misiones.

—¿Sabes? Creo que si algo tenemos en común tú y yo, es que nuestras familias se hicieron pedazos junto a nuestras corduras —se sinceró ella sentada sobre el escritorio sosteniendo la botella que antes había estado llena, y ahora tenía poco menos de la mitad—. ¡Es la verdad! ¡El primer paso es admitirlo!

Sirvió su propia copa para luego tomarla; la sirvió de nuevo y sin preguntarle a Vergil nada, también sirvió la de él. Desde que la botella quedó a la mitad, sólo Lady había estado hablando.

—Mi padre fue un idiota —se desahogó envalentada por el alcohol que había ingresado a su estómago vacío de alimentos—. Pero en el fondo no me gusta llevar su sangre en mis manos. Es un peso demasiado grande… porque para bien o para mal… ese monstruo seguía siendo mi padre.

Se tragó su llanto, se sentó en el sofá de vuelta e invitó a Vergil a sentarse con ella.

Insistió hasta que el híbrido accediese y acomodase su lindo culo junto al de ella. Si él estaba bebiendo o no, eso fue algo que a ella ya no le importó; el silencio en el que Vergil estaba por primera vez en su vida, le fue muy cómodo.

—Estoy feliz —finalizó con la botella de whisky vacía entre sus manos—; porque al fin tengo una familia —no pensando en nada más que en su monólogo, Lady apoyó su cabeza junto al hombro de Vergil sin pensar que él podría darle un golpe y quitarla de encima.

Sólo su comodidad fue importante para Lady. Ni siquiera se interesó en el tiempo que llevaban hablando; o el tiempo que sólo ella llevaba destapando su pasado.

—Aunque no corra la misma sangre por nuestras venas —musitó adormeciéndose—, yo daría mi vida… por cada uno de ustedes. Incluso por ti —le dio una palmada a su pierna—, maldito idiota.

Cerró los ojos sin recibir una respuesta, no la necesitaba. Sabía que aunque Vergil pudiese ser un tonto con aires de grandeza, al final iba a poder madurar y aceptar a los cuatro vientos que su propia fuerza era más que suficiente para poder vivir y proteger a los que estaba empezando a querer.

El que no le replicase por su golpe le daba esperanzas a Lady.

Ella no lo supo, pero Vergil no era tan resistente al alcohol como su hermano. Así que apenas Lady se quedó dormida, él usó su poder demoníaco lo mejor que pudo para mover con una débil telequinesis la botella y dejarla con cuidado sobre el escritorio encima del periódico.

Meditando en más cosas de las que quería, Vergil cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre lo más cercano que tenía y eso era precisamente la cabeza de Lady.

No calcularon cuánto tiempo permanecieron así.

…

Esa misma noche, cuando Nero arribó luego de un largo camino a DNC y entró con fastidio al local con deseos de patear a su tío por no pagarle a tiempo el préstamo que le hizo a escondidas de Vergil, se paró en seco y parpadeó con un tic en el ojo derecho varias veces.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Su padre. Un demonio que no tuvo miramientos en cortarlo y golpearlo más de una vez. Un sádico enfermo que apenas estaba  _rehabilitándose_ para vivir en sociedad humana… estaba acostado sobre un sofá… con Lady encima de él.

No estaban abrazados, Vergil estaba tendido sobre el sofá y Lady estaba tendida sobre él; la cabeza de la mujer estaba sobre el pectoral izquierdo y las manos y pies que sobresalían estaban rozando o de plano, besando el piso.

Ambos respiraban tranquilos como si no estuviesen durmiendo en una posición que cualquiera podría malinterpretar.

Luego de tallarse los ojos, Nero pensó que el mundo estaba volviéndose loco o quizás no debió haber viajado por la noche y ahora por el desvelo estaba alucinando.

Sea como sea, no hizo ruido pero tampoco quitó su expresión de sorpresa. Sólo dio media vuelta y decidió regresar más tarde.

Cuando el chico volvió por la mañana algo temeroso se encontró con la confirmación de que él no era el que se estaba volviendo loco sino todos los viejos a su alrededor.

Para empezar Dante se hizo el desentendido con su dinero. Ya más tarde Nero le haría recordarlo.

Por suerte esta vez el joven semi-demonio fue recibido por una imagen más común, los cuatro mayores de DNC estaban desayunando. Pero Nero, al sentarse en la mesa no pudo evitar mirar a Lady que se quejaba de su cabeza y a Dante que se quejaba porque la cazadora se tomó todo su whisky importado desde Irlanda.

—Yo te compraré otro sólo si cierras esa enorme boca de una buena vez —refunfuñaba Vergil apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. Como si estuviese pasando por una jaqueca.

«Claro que tiene una» pensó Nero acusadoramente.

Lo que al chico le sorprendió demasiado fue que por primera vez desde que se volvieron a ver, su padre le dijese "buenos días".

En definitiva, el mundo y todos en él estaban volviéndose locos.

—¿Acaso tú también eres cómplice? —dramatizó Dante.

Nero se mantuvo callado junto a Trish con la misma cara de amargura, notando al unísono reacción que hizo Vergil ante esa acusación. El demonio se puso incómodo, pero por suerte Dante fue el único que no lo notó.

—Sólo dices tonterías, Dante —se inmiscuyó Lady aún con la cara pegada a la mesa y sus brazos haciendo de protección alrededor para evitar la luz solar que se colaba por las ventanas de la cocina le cayese en sus sensibles ojos.

—Haces que me duela la cabeza, idiota. Has estado gritando desde hace horas —se defendió Vergil, tomando una taza de café sin azúcar—. Cállate ya.

Mientras Nero y Trish continuaban viendo a Dante haciendo rabietas, en sus cabezas pasó la misma idea al darse cuenta que Vergil también procuraba eludir los rayos del sol: "estos dos ocultan algo".

El qué podría ser, sería un misterio.

**—FIN—**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias a todos por leer!
> 
> Creo que debo admitir que Lady y Vergil me gustan como pareja, ¡ya sé que no lo son y seguramente nunca lo serán! Sin embargo en mis fics esto es posible y espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia posterior al quinto juego de DMC.
> 
> Aclaro que yo llamo al negocio "Devil Never Cry" por el primer juego. Si cambió el nombre de nuevo a "Devil May Cry" es algo que no me interesa mucho :P
> 
> Por otro lado, me quedé confusa con las personalidades de los personajes en este último juego.
> 
> A Dante lo sentí muy... "Sugar Daddy"?
> 
> A Trish la noté muy... ¿maternal?
> 
> A Lady... demasiado... ¿jovenzuela?
> 
> A Vergil... ¿qué carajos con él? Yo no entendí mucho al final qué pasaba por su cabeza pues parecía muy feliz de tener a Dante para él otra vez... ¿acaso se sentía muy solo sin él y no quería admitirlo o qué?
> 
> Aw, creo que el único que se salva es Nero y a ese sólo lo he visto en el quinto juego. XD
> 
> Sea como sea, me gustó.
> 
> ¡Muy pronto otros fics de este fandom que tanto me gusta!
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> :D
> 
> JA NE! ;)
> 
> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
